Untuk Kupu-kupu
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino 'kabur' dari kegiatan kerja bakti membereskan desa. Perasaan kalut menyelimuti dirinya. / Shikamaru menghampiri Ino di bukit bunga. Luka yang semula berhasil ia atasi, kini sedikit terbuka. / Keduanya akan saling mengobati pedih yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang sahabat. / "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." / ShikaIno. Canon-setting. Other warnings inside.


Jari telunjuknya yang lentik teracung. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal tersebut. Menarik kupu-kupu agar mendekat dan hinggap di jari yang terjulur adalah intensinya.

Dan begitu kemauannya tercapai, kupu-kupu tersebut segera dibiarkannya bebas kembali. Menari-nari di lapangan terbuka, menghias langit yang seharusnya hanya biru dengan warna-warna lain. Lalu, begitu ia sadar, warna-warna itu menghilang ke berbagai penjuru. Tersisa langit biru—lagi. Dan sebercak-dua bercak awan putih.

Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di taman bunga tersebut. Tempat ia dan Sakura kecil dahulu disuruh mempelajari mengenai teknik merangkai bunga yang akan mendukung pekerjaannya sebagai _kunoichi_. Dulu, ia sangat senang datang ke tempat ini—tempat yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga kesukaannya. Sekarang pun, ia tetap senang dengan tempat ini.

Tapi … ia datang ke tempat ini bukan dengan sukacita.

Kehilangan.

Kehilangan lain.

* * *

**UNTUK KUPU-KUPU**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfi**__**c**__** is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort_ / _Friendship_**

_**Warning**_** : **_**Rush (?). Canon-setting. AT-postwar (?). Not-so-romantic fanfict.  
**_

_**Special for Zeroplus, Aika Namikaze, and F Ichinoyomi. :"D**_

* * *

"Ino." Sebuah suara. Ia masih memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Suara itu ternyata lebih keras kepala. "Sudah kuduga kau di sini."

Menyerah, ia pun menoleh. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi. Pemuda tunggal klan Nara yang merupakan teman satu timnya.

"Shikamaru," sapa Ino seperlunya. Tak lupa, ia juga menyunggingkan senyum. Seadanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ini …." Nara Shikamaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Membolos kerja bakti untuk membereskan desa dan kau masih bisa bertanya 'ada apa'?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru lekat sebelum ia membuang muka. Mulutnya mengerucut. Seketika, kakinya menekuk dan Ino menyandarkan dagunya di atas lengan terlipat di atas lututnya.

"Aku tidak membolos," balas Ino ketus, "hanya … beristirahat sejenak."

Pandangan Shikamaru melembut. Ia kemudian memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke celana hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia menatap Ino beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela napas dengan mata yang terpejam. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, ia telah memutuskan.

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Ino dan membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di samping gadis itu. Matanya terpaku lurus pada langit di atasnya. Pergerakan samar awan kini tertangkap kedua mata cokelatnya.

"Dia juga sudah ada di sana, ya?"

Ino melirik ke arah Shikamaru sedikit. "Di mana?"

Tangan Shikamaru teracung. "Di langit."

Ino kembali mengabaikan Shikamaru. Matanya menatap bebungaan yang terhampar di bawah langit. Warna-warna yang lembut dan menenangkan. Cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya menahan laju air mata.

"Dia … laki-laki kuat." Shikamaru menambahkan. "Dan baik."

"Dia yang terbaik," sambung Ino sambil membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "walau terlalu banyak makan."

Shikamaru sedikit terkekeh. "Itu untuk _jutsu_-nya, kautahu?"

"_Hm-hm_."

Helaan napas meluncur lirih. Hening. Sebelum akhirnya, isakan samar dan tertahan terdengar.

Shikamaru tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan gadis di sampingnya. Bukan ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Sebaliknya, Shikamaru-lah yang paling merasakan kehilangan. Hanya saja, ia jauh lebih pandai dari Ino untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Berpura-pura bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar dan terkendali memang merepotkan, tapi Shikamaru merasa menangis sekarang pun tiada guna. Air matanya bukan sama sekali tidak pernah tumpah dan bagaikan sumur yang terkuras, air mata itu sudah mengering sekarang. Hanya tersisa luka yang disamarkan sedemikian baiknya.

Berkebalikan dengan Shikamaru, di awal-awal, Ino terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan diri meskipun air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, gadis itu justru semakin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Ia semakin kusut—terkadang bahkan ia seolah hilang dalam kesadarannya sendiri. Keceriaannya semakin palsu dan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap.

Perang benar-benar telah merenggut segalanya. _Segalanya_.

"Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan _Tousan_. Aku merindukan Asuma-_sensei_. Tsunade-_sama_. Semua …."

Getaran di pundak Ino semakin terlihat. Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya ke posisi duduk, dan kemudian mengusap lembut punggung gadis tersebut.

"Ino …."

Sekonyong-konyong, Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata.

"Kau juga … akan pergi dariku?"

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Kau juga akan meninggalkanku? Seperti Asuma-_sensei_? Seperti _Tousan_? Seperti Tsunade-_sama_? Seperti …." Ino meneguk ludahnya. "Seperti … Chouji?"

Wajah Shikamaru mengeras tatkala satu nama itu meluncur dari mulut Ino. Bagaikan membuka kembali sebuah kotak yang sudah terkunci, kesedihan pemuda itu kembali membuncah. Ekspresinya menyiratkan hal itu.

Tapi, Shikamaru tidak bisa berada di pihak yang lemah sekarang. Apa jadinya jika ia justru meluapkan kesedihannya sekarang? Bagaimanapun, gadis di hadapannya kini tengah berada dalam kondisi terapuhnya. Shikamaru hancur untuk bagian Chouji, tapi ia tidak ingin gadis di hadapannya semakin dan semakin hancur.

Segera, Shikamaru merengkuh sebelah tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara ia menunduk. Genggamannya di tangan Ino semakin mengerat. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia pun menghujamkan pandangannya ke arah Ino.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Bibir Ino bergetar. Tapi ia mati-matian menahan tangis—memberi kesempatan bagi Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Untuk bagian Chouji juga, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, menjagamu" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Ino dengan punggung tangannya—menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di sana. "Kita bersama … kita berdua akan saling menutup luka ini. Bagaimanapun caranya. Berapa lama pun …."

"Shi-Shikamaru …." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesaat ia ragu, tapi detik selanjutnya, ia pun menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Gadis itu kembali menumpahkan tangisannya di dada Shikamaru. Segala kesedihannya, kepedihannya karena ditinggalkan orang-orang tersayang.

Shikamaru tidak lagi berkata apa-apa. Hanya terdiam sembari sesekali mengusap kepala Ino. Matanya kembali terpejam selama beberapa saat—membiarkan kenangan-kenangan indah dan buruk silih berganti. Setitik air mata pun akhirnya lolos dari penjagaan. Namun, Shikamaru buru-buru menghapusnya.

Ia kemudian menengadah untuk mencegah air matanya mengalir kembali. Bukan hal yang mudah, air mata itu nyaris lolos dari pertahanannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Namun sekonyong-konyong, matanya menangkap satu hal.

Langit biru. Langit biru yang biasa. Awan putih yang biasa.

Lalu … beberapa kupu-kupu yang menari-nari.

Mata Shikamaru mengikuti arah pergerakan kupu-kupu tersebut. Demikian, kepalanya juga ikut bergerak.

Ino yang semula merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya kini mulai menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu. Ia pun menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru dan kemudian tersentak—nyaris terpekik.

Begitu banyak kupu-kupu di sekeliling mereka. Seakan hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Pesan. Apa pun itu. Kupu-kupu itu bertahan di sekitar mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum menyebar ke berbagai arah. Ada yang menjauh seakan menentang langit, ada yang mendatangi bunga terdekat dan bergeming di sana.

Shikamaru dan Ino mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum mereka saling bertukar pandang. Perlahan, senyum terbentuk di wajah Shikamaru. Tidak sepenuhnya senyum senang. Tapi sedikitnya, pahit itu terhapuskan.

Ino bergegas menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih memberontak. Ia pun memaksakan sedikit senyumnya. Lalu, begitu ia telah bisa melihat kembali dengan jelas, yang pertama tertangkap matanya adalah tangan Shikamaru yang terulur dan menunggu sambutan darinya.

Ino segera menyambar tangan itu. Keduanya nyaris terjatuh kembali, tapi Shikamaru berhasil mempertahankan keseimbangan mereka. Setelah keduanya dapat berdiri tegak, mereka sekali lagi menengok ke direksi yang sama.

Hanya padang bunga dan beberapa kupu-kupu yang mereka temukan. Hanya itu yang tertangkap indra _penglihatan_ mereka. Namun, tidak demikian halnya dengan mata hati mereka.

Mungkin itu hanya ilusi yang ditimbulkan oleh kerinduan yang mendalam, tapi biarlah. Biarlah mereka menganggap bahwa di sana, di tempat itu, sahabat mereka tengah berdiri, tersenyum, dan seakan menyerukan agar mereka bangkit. Tidak terus-menerus terpuruk.

"Istirahatnya sudah cukup, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Ayo, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino. "Kau … benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat. Ia kemudian menyentuh dahinya dan menggeleng. "_Mendokuse na._"

Ino membelalak. Tapi kemudian, ia melihat senyum—seringai—di wajah Shikamaru.

"Aku janji." Shikamaru kembali menggenggam erat tangan Ino dan sedikit memaksa gadis itu untuk bergerak. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu lagi. Untuk segala hal yang sudah tidak bisa diberikannya padamu, aku yang akan memberikannya."

Ino menggangguk. Ia paham akan sifat Shikamaru dan ia percaya padanya. Mereka berdua akan selalu bersama sebagaimana janji Shikamaru padanya. Juga pada ratusan kupu-kupu yang setia mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Chouji mungkin tengah menertawakan kita dari sana," celetuk Ino.

"Dari mana?"

Ino membiarkan matanya menyapu padang bunga sebelum kepalanya menengadah—menentang langit.

Keduanya kemudian saling menukar tatapan penuh arti sebelum saling menukar senyum. Mereka pun kemudian bergegas.

Meninggalkan padang bunga. Meninggalkan kupu-kupu yang masih asyik beterbangan dari satu bunga ke bunga lainnya.

Serta meninggalkan … sebuah senyum samar yang menyiratkan kepuasan. Sebuah senyum yang kemudian melebur dengan bias cahaya. Dan kemudian kembali ke langit biru.

*****終わり*****

* * *

Awalnya, saya bikin fanfiksi ini karena saya menerima surat cinta (?) dari **Zeroplus** aka nuf-_chan_. Terus di tengah-tengah pembuatan, **Aika Namikaze** juga me-_request_ fanfiksi ShikaIno. Terus kalau buat **F Ichinoyomi**, kenapa ya saya dedikasiin ini buat F? *lupa* *digampar* Haha. Tapi pasti ada alasannya sehingga otak saya nyuruh saya nulis nama F di bagian '_special for_' di atas. Dan pada akhirnya~ jadilah fanfiksi ini dengan nama tiga orang itu nampang di atas. Hehehe.

_Not-so-romantic_, seperti yang saya _warning_ di atas. Bikinnya pun tanpa plot yang pasti. Moga-moga gak terlalu mengecewakaaan~ *teriak ke arah kupu-kupu* D""X

_EDITED_: karena ada beberapa yang nanyain soal Chouji, saya jelasin deh kalau Chouji di _manga_-nya yang asli mah nggak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mati kok. Aku aja yang di sini lagi agak jahat ama Chouchou~ 8D *di-_nikudansensha_ ama Chouji* *tewas*

_Hmmm, _jadi ... langsung aja beritahukan pendapat, pesan, kesan, kritik _minna-san_ tentang _fanfict_ ini via _review_~ :""3

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

**~_Thanks for reading_~**


End file.
